Fly Away With Me
by Mily-chan
Summary: Far away from the rest of the civilizations of Alagaesia, another dragon is hatched. And it's a girl! Which side will the new rider and her dragon turn to? How will their fate alter that of Alagaesia's? MurtaghOC....ON LONG HIATUS!
1. Discovery

**Fly Away With Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eldest (obviously) nor any of the characters from Eragon and/or Eldest.**

* * *

It was all Eragon could do to keep hold of Zar'roc as the dragons tumbled toward the ground, battering one another with terrible blows from their feet and tails. No more than fifty yards above the Burning Plains, Saphira and the red dragon disengaged, struggling to regain altitude. Once she halted her descent, Saphira reared her head, like a snake about to strike, and loosed a thick torrent of fire.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

At the exact moment that two riders clashed into each other for the first time, on the other side of Alagaesia, a young girl named Jaenelle opened her eyes.

The sixteen year old sat up, fully awake for she had just had the strangest dream. There were two people, both clad in richly decorated armor and on the backs of two massive creatures. Jaenelle sighed and raised her arms above her head to stretch, sighing in satisfaction when they popped, releasing the tension in her back. She lay back down on her small cot, the morning sun was not quite risen yet and Jaenelle didn't want to get up yet because when she did, the day would truly begin. Crossing both of her arms behind her head, she tried to remember her dream which was already leaving her memory. In fact, the only thing Jaenelle could remember clearly was a bright spiral of fire.

_I guess I should go check on the dogs to make sure they aren't frozen to death._ Jaenelle thought to herself, rising out of her bed a few minutes later. She scuttled over to her dresser and layered herself in thick wool clothes. Although it was warm inside of the small house she shared with her father, the outside was bitter cold.

Jaenelle and her father, Turin **(A/N: yes it's a pretty random name. I couldn't think of any others -.-)** lived a few miles away from the village of Kuasta at the base of the mountains. **(A/N: This is actually a place in Alagaesia, I didn't make it up, but it is not said anywhere in the novels about the people there nor the city, so I am going to make it how I want to be: a place similar to Carvahall)** the cold winds from the ocean swept through the small village constantly, adding to the already freezing temperatures caused by the mountains. Kuasta was surrounded on three sides by large mountains that were the southernmost tip of the Spine. The last side was the ocean. A fishing village, most of the inhabitants worked on the rough waters. Jaenelle and her father had moved away from the village because Torin liked his privacy, something that the village couldn't give. In order to conserve heat, all of the houses were connected to each other, with only four openings, one at the North, West, East, and South points. In total, there were approximately forty houses separated into groups of ten. All of the houses faced in the same direction, towards the center of the circle. At the center there was a massive bonfire which was constantly being fueled by people who worked in shifts. The flames were made to help provide heat for the entire village.

Torin didn't enjoy the fact that his home shared walls with two others, not to mention that it wasn't safe. In one of the instances where a house's straw roof caught on fire, the fire had spread along the row, coming within two houses of his and his daughter's home. After that, the two had moved out into the rough terrain by themselves.

Now sufficiently bundled in clothes, Jaenelle made her way to the door and opened it before closing it quietly behind her. Creeping past her father's door as not to wake him, she made her way to the front door and took a deep breath before swinging the door open and jumping into the cold before shutting the door quickly so the cold air wouldn't enter the house.

After adjusting to the cold, Jaenelle shuffled her way through the foot of snow to where the dogs were kept. Not quite large enough to be considered a barn, the dogs stayed in wooden structure with the walls reinforced by tightly bound bales of hay to keep it warm.

Ducking under the short doorway, she shook the snow off of her hood and revealed her pale face to the four dogs. Her clear ice-blue eyes sparkled with laughter as she was knocked off of her feet by her best friends. Her clear laugh rang out when the youngest, Scoot, shoved his cold nose into her pale, almost white, hair. He woofed and gave a sneeze before giving a wolfish grin and covering her face with slobbery kisses.

Sitting up, she studied the four huskies. The eldest, Tank was a large black male with only his front right paw a stark white color. The second oldest, and also the eldest female, was Layla, a dark gray and white color. Thirdly there was Winx, named because of his tendency to wink at people, was another gray and white mix. Lastly, was Scoot, a pure white dog who was still on the edge of puppyhood. All four had the same crystal blue eyes. "

Well it looks like you all are doing fine." Three barks and another lick on the cheek were her answers.

Rising, she walked over to where the dog feed was kept. Most of the time they could hunt for themselves, being half wolves, but in the snow like this, Jaenelle found it safer just to keep them inside. Reaching the ripped open bag, she gave a questioning look to Scoot, who merely hunched his haunches and tried not to look guilty. Shaking her head, she filled up the four bowls with the proper amounts and gave a whistle to signal the dogs that they could eat.

Giving them all a pat on the head, Jaenelle left the shanty and raised her hood again. Looking up at the sun, Jaenelle figured that she still had approximately a half an hour before she needed to be back inside.

She meandered her way over to the forest and the trails left by the deer that must have passed through. It wasn't quite winter yet, so they hadn't made their way out of the mountains yet. She whistled a small tune, walking along the well known paths. The deer came through these woods every year, so Jaenelle knew all of the paths.

What bothered her however, was the place where the hoof prints suddenly spread out and changed direction abruptly. The spreading out showed that the deer had begun to run, but why the change in direction? Shrugging, Jaenelle chose to stick with the paths she knew so that she wouldn't get lost. After several minutes of walking, Jaenelle suddenly shrieked before falling, breaking her fall with her hands.

Rubbing her sore ankle, Jaenelle mumbled a few curse words before kneeling and looking to see what had caused her to fall. Seeing only an indent in the snow where her foot had stepped, she plunged her hands into the frozen precipitation and began to search the ground. Feeling something round and smooth, Jaenelle grasped it firmly in her hands before lifting it and placing it into her lap.

Her eyes widened when she saw what she now held in her hands.

It was a pure white stone.

* * *

**End Chapter One**

* * *

**A/N: Review please? puppy eyes**


	2. A seemingly normal day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Eragon and/or Eldest. I do not own Daughter of the Blood either.

* * *

**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Flashback

* * *

**

The stone fit comfortably into her hands is she cupped them together. She ran her hands along the freezing surface, feeling the smoothness of the stone. Upon further inspection, Jaenelle realized that the stone wasn't pure white as she had thought, but instead it was mostly a creamy off-white color with silvery gray veins running across the stone in intricate patterns. As Jaenelle drummed her fingers on the stone, thinking about what she was to do with it, she was surprised to hear a soft melodious sound ringing throughout the small clearing.

"I think... I think that I shall keep it." Jaenelle announced to the still woods. She stood up with the stone still in her hands. Jaenelle shifted it from hand to hand, the stone was freezing!

'_Now how am I going to bring this thing home without freezing my hands off?'_ Jaenelle pondered. Even through her thick gloves, the coldness from the stone seeped its way to her hands which were beginning to go numb. Numb hands are never a safe thing to have when it's this cold.

Coming to a decision, Jaenelle pulled down her hood and raised her hands above her to drop the stone lightly into it. It wasn't snowing anymore so her head would be fine without the fur-lined hood over her head.

Jaenelle turned her head from side to side and jumped up and down a few times, satisfied when the stone didn't move. '_Perfect_.'

Without looking back, she walked out of the clearing.

* * *

Jaenelle arrived back at the house to the smell of her father cooking breakfast. She smiled and opened the door. Once inside, she removed her boots and left them by the side of the door as not to track snow through the house.

She tried to pass by the kitchen stealthily, but her father saw her before she managed to make it to her room.

With a bounding leap, he grabbed her from behind and pulled her to him, ignoring her shriek of indignation. "Jaenelle my daughter! You have you returned from your adventure in the woods!" He pulled back and turned her to face him, holding her by the shoulders. Smiling at her own cheeky grin, he continued in an overly flourished tone. "So tell me, my fair daughter," He dropped his voice conspicuously, "what atrocity have you done this time?" He shifted his eyes as if to check for eavesdroppers. This was common game for the two.

"Hello Papa." Jaenelle embraced him before pulling away. "Nothing really." He gave her a look. "I swear Papa! I found a pretty stone though. Here let me show you!" She removed her heavy coat and reached into the hood, but found nothing.

"Oh no! Papa I lost it! I -"

He held the stone tauntingly over her head. "Oh you mean this pretty thing?"

"Yes that." She huffed. "Now give it back please."

He complied and handed it back to her. Walking back into the kitchen he jerked his head in her direction. "Breakfast will be ready soon. I suggest you lose some layers and put that somewhere. Wouldn't want it to break."

"Yes Papa."

* * *

"Thank you for making breakfast today Papa." Jaenelle smiled, standing up and taking her own dishes to the sink.

Torin also stood up with his silverware and followed her to the sink. "You're welcome. You make the food most of the time so I figured that I might as well do something." He grabbed a towel and began to dry the now clean plates. "Did you put the stone somewhere where it won't fall?" He asked

"It's on the third shelf of my bookcase. I'll find somewhere better for it later." She finished lathering the soap onto the dishes and passed them to her father. "Unless there is something for me to do today, may I go back outside with the dogs? I'm sure they need the fresh air and the snow has let up."

Torin scratched the stubble that was beginning to grow back on his chin. Unlike most men, her father preferred his face to be clean shaven, saying that her mother had preferred him that way.

Torin was a tall, broad man, easily clearing 6 feet. His natural bulk however, was offset by his gentle hands and warm smile. Unlike Jaenelle, he had shaggy brown hair and soulful, dark brown eyes.

Jaenelle had never seen a picture of her mother, but according to her father, they looked almost identical. From asking around in the village, Jaenelle had concluded several things about her mother. First being that she seemed to appear out of nowhere and nearly half of the village boys had become smitten with her upon sight, Jaenelle's father being one of them. Unfortunately, or fortunately in Torin's case, the beautiful woman had also fallen in love with the village's best carpenter.

The second thing that Jaenelle had discovered was that as suddenly as she had appeared, she had disappeared. The village thought that Torin would have been heartbroken, and he was, although she did leave him one parting gift, that gift being Jaenelle.

Many said that her mother was dead, other said she was 'missing.' Jaenelle simply decided that whatever reason her mother had for disappearing was important.

Torin snapped his fingers. "Ah! Actually Jaenelle, I need to go down to the village for a couple of days to repair some of the houses. Another fire apparently. I told them time and time again that they need to get a new layout but do they listen to me? No. They're just a bunch of lazy bast… Dummies."

Jaenelle rolled her eyes. Even though she was sixteen, her father still refused to cuss in front of her. In fact, the only time Jaenelle had ever seen him curse was when they had been building the dog shed after acquiring their third dog, Winx. He had been placing the rood into place when a plank came loose and landing directly on his toe. He had grabbed his foot, howling all the while, while shouting obscenities. When he had noticed Jaenelle standing there, he had stopped, put his foot down, and gave an uncertain smile before returning to his work.

"So! Just keep the house clean while I'm gone and practice your reading. Otherwise you're free to do as you wish." He clapped his hands together. "But as for me, I should start preparing to leave. I'll see you before I go." Torin walked out of the room into his bedroom.

"Alright Papa. I'll be in my room then. Studying. All alone. Soooo alone."

He laughed and yelled back, "Not going to work Jaenelle! Go study!"

"Fine fine, I'm going." Jaenelle walked into her room and sat at the small desk in the corner. Sighing, she opened up her book and began to read through it aloud.

It had been her father's idea for her to read. Apparently, her mother had known how to read and after listening to his wife read to him, Torin had decided Jaenelle should learn as well. Somehow Torin had managed to find a tutor to teach Jaenelle how to read. From the ages six to ten Jaenelle was taught how to read and write four days a week.

Jaenelle sighed and remembered when her father had first told her why she needed to learn how to read.

"**Papa! Paaaaappppaaaaaaaaa!" Seven year old Jaenelle cried, her arms outstretched towards her father.**

"**Papa I don't wanna learn how to read! I wanna go outside and play! Papa I don't wanna!"**

**He knelt down to her level. Putting a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "Jaenelle sweetheart, why don't you want to learn?"**

"**Because it's boring! And it's hard! And I don't like it!" She told him stubbornly**

**Torin sighed. "Jaenelle do you want to know why Papa wants you to learn how to read and write?" **

**She sniffed and nodded.**

"**It's because I don't know how." He ignored her gasp when she learned that her invincible father couldn't do something. "Your mother did know though and when she told me some of the stories she had read, I knew that you needed to learn. Your mother loved reading Jaenelle. I just though you wanted to be like her…" He heaved a sigh and turned away. **

"**Wait Papa!" He turned back to her, one eyebrow raised. "I'll learn how to read! And write! I bet I'll be even better than Mama! And then I'll read to you too!" She ran back into the house.**

**Torin chuckled. **_**'Kids.' **_**He thought. **_**'So easy to convince. So easy to love.'**_** And then he walked back into the house.**

"And there was Lucivar. He had wanted to ask about Lucivar, but Daemon's haunted expression at the mentionof his brother's name eliminated that possibility. Since he wanted to know his sons, he would have to have the patience to let them approach when they were ready." **(A/N: this is from the book ****Daughter of the Blood**** by Anne Bishop. It's one of my favorite books. )** Jaenelle smiled as she finished the chapter and put the book back down, finished for the day.

When she walked back out of her room she met her father in the doorway.

"Ah! Perfect timing Jaenelle. I was just coming to tell you that I was leaving."

"Goodbye Papa. I'll see you in a week then?" She embraced him.

He returned the hug, "Yes. And I expect this place to still be clean when I get back. You hear me?"

She giggled. "Yes Papa."

"See you." He was gone.

* * *

"Good job you guys! We'll win this thing for sure!" She praised the dogs, walking back towards her home. The five (including herself) were just finishing up their training for one of the races that was coming up in a few weeks.

Tank barked and gave her a wolfish grin before nipping her on the butt and racing off to the house which they could now see. The other three dogs chased after the leader.

"That hurt!" Jaenelle screamed. "Yeah you better run before I get over there and bite you back!" She threatened playfully.

She raced after the dogs and managed to launch herself at Tank who had stopped to avoid hitting a tree.

"Gotcha!" She cried triumphantly. Tank rolled onto his back in submission and Jaenelle got off of him

"All right you four. Time for dinner." She whistled and all four ran back to the shed, their tongues lolling out the sides of their mouths.

She filled all of their bowls full of water (several times actually) and then gave them each a small amount of food. Jaenelle didn't want them to get sick from being overheated and throw up, so the amount of food was slightly less than normal. She also gave them less because Scoot had opened the bag earlier and she expected them all to have eaten more than they should have.

"I'll see you all tomorrow then." She kissed each of them on the top of their heads and walked back inside her own home.

She sniffed the air. _'Bleck. I really need to take a bath.'_ Jaenelle walked into the bathroom, not hearing the rocking of something on her shelf.

* * *

Jaenelle finished toweling her hair to keep it from dripping everywhere and went to her room. She sat down on her bed and threw the towel into the corner in a heap.

"Eep!"

Jaenelle jumped about a foot into the air when she heard the loud squeak.

'_What was that?' _She wondered, worried someone was in her room.

She grabbed her walking stick which she kept in her room during the winter since she didn't use it often and she didn't want it getting lost in the snow. Cautiously she crept over to the corner and lifted the towel up in a flash.

She dropped the stick and it clattered to the floor while the towel landed somewhere behind her.

'_What… What is this…?'_

The creature yawned, showing small but sharp teeth.

Jaenelle slowly extended a hand towards it and gave it a small cluck to get its attention.

The creature lifted its scaly, white, head and turned to meet Jaenelle's eyes with bright amethyst orbs.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you…"

The creature sniffed her hand and gave a squeak of happiness before rubbing its cheek against it.

Jaenelle began to smile but let out an ear-splitting shriek before fainting and falling to ground from the unbearable pain which she had just experienced.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! Chapter two is OUT!! Thanks to WildIceDragon, Neko of Light, and Sakura003 for the reviews. Also, I need some ideas for what to name the dragon. If anyone has any suggestions please tell me. Just remember, the dragon is a girl. **

**Review please? **


	3. Choosing a Name

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon/Eldest or any of its characters/places. I only own Jaenelle, her father, and her dragon. **

**A/N: Thanks to WildIceDragon, outhere101, lightningstorms, vampslayerwannabe, Remember the Darkness, and Neko of Light for the reviews. I didn't expect to get so many name suggestions! I had a hard time picking the name, so if yours wasn't chosen don't feel bad. I liked them all a lot! Especially since they came from my reviewers

* * *

**

'_Wha… What happened?'_ Jaenelle opened her eyes several minutes later and instantly closed them again with a groan. _'It feels like I was kicked in the head by a horse or something. Ughhhh…'_

It was then that Jaenelle noticed the loud purring noise reverberating throughout the room.

'_What's that…? …Oh crap! I remember now…'_ She sat up slowly and propped herself up on her elbows. _'It was this thing…'_

The 'thing' was currently curled into a ball on her lap, sleeping quite contentedly. As not to disturb it and frighten it again, Jaenelle stayed in her position and looked around her room to see if anything had changed. She gasped when her eyes came upon the white shards at the base of her bookshelf. It hadn't been a stone that she had found in the woods, it was an egg!

'_But what kind of egg I wonder?'_ She looked at the peculiar creature still in her lap. _'What are you little one?'_

As if it had understood her question, the little creature sat up in her lap and stretched like a cat, its butt sticking up in the air. Jaenelle's eyes were wide when she took in the pearly white tail, sharp ivory teeth, and most importantly, the leathery, slightly translucent wings located behind its haunches.

'_It's a…'_ "Dragon!" Jaenelle yelled softly in surprise

The dragon sneezed in indignation.

Jaenelle lifted the little thing off of her lap and placed it at the foot of her bed and lay down on her stomach with her arms crossed under her shin so that she could look at it directly in the eye.

"Well I can't just go around calling you 'Dragon' can I? You need a name. But first I should tell you mine. I'm Jaenelle! And I'm going to take care of you from now on, okay?" The dragon blinked its large amethyst eyes at her. "So I'm going to assume that you're a girl…" A sense that somehow the dragon was laughing at her reached Jaenelle. "…I'm going to assume that's a yes. So how about… Aislin? It means dream or vision in a different language…"

Jaenelle could almost feel the answer in her very bones.

"No? Well how about… Neige?"

Another negative feeling and a swish of the tail.

"Apala?"

There was a pause as the dragon considered the name before giving another negative response as the answer

"Um I'm running out of names here… How about... Ren?"

A sense of curiosity

Jaenelle continued, encouraged by the reaction. "It means 'pure'. It does fit you sense you're pure white and innocent and all. So…? Ren?"

Happiness flooded her senses and Jaenelle smiled widely.

"Come here Ren, we'll find you something to eat." Ren padded over to the edge of the bed and reached her neck out to Jaenelle who picked her up and held her in the crook of her arms like a baby.

As the two made their way to the kitchen, Jaenelle looked out of one of the small windows and saw that is was still in the middle of the night. Taking one of the many raw steaks meant for the dogs, Jaenelle cut it up into small pieces and held one out to Ren. The tiny dragon sniffed the piece before gobbling it in a flash. Ren nudged her hand in gratitude and to ask for more.

Lying in her bed with Ren sleeping soundly on her stomach while humming lightly, the tiny dragon's belly bulging, Jaenelle smiled contently and looked at her right hand. On it was a silvery oval that covered her entire palm. _'This will have to be covered up when father comes home… Oh no! Father! I can't tell him about Ren, no can know about her. If the king is still looking for dragons who knows what he'd do to her.'_ Jaenelle sighed and placed her silver palm back on the dragons back, feeling the papery texture of Ren's wings. _'If only you could understand me little one. If only…' _

And with that Jaenelle fell asleep, not hearing the whisper of a voice in the crevasses of her mind.

'…_Jae…Nelle…'

* * *

_

**A/N: I know, I know. THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPER FREAKISHLY SHORT! NOT EVEN 1,000 WORDS! But my creativity/motivation levels are at like, ****zero**** right now! I'm very sorry about this, but I promise that the next chapter is going to be longer. **

**HOWEVER, it is going to take a little longer to get out because I have a lot to do this weekend so I won't have much time to write. That's why I tried to get this part out now to get it out of the way… The next chapter will be much better, I promise!**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!**

**(sniffs) Review for braindead? **


End file.
